Crazies:The nation
by Alienzz
Summary: With limited time and the living dead every where, these teens must survive the nation.
1. Intro

INTRO.

**? POV.**

An old bar,

Las Vegas,

Nevada,

4:41pm,

24/12/2016.

It's dark I can't see a thing, but it feels like I'm against a wall, a wet wall, a sticky wet wall, but I can't feel the floors below my feet, but I'm stuck to the wall.

Wait, I'm on the floor, and I'm not stuck I'm just tired.

Why am I on the floor, and why is it wet, I don't know, it's not water that I know, could it be blood.

I hear something squish and move beside me, what is it.

The answer to my question is pretty hedious, it looks down on the with a highly distorted face, it's gruesome form glows internally, it's arms have been disembodied, it's head hangs lazily from it's shoulders, the glow is seeping out from the inside of it's bowels.

I soon feel something cold and slimy, tentacles, it makes up for it's arms with tenacles.

Are you kidding.

"BANG!" the shot rings out forcing me to arrange my priorities.

Wait, where am I, I need time to think this through, time, time, time, what am I doing, I don't have time, I need to find time, where is time.

"Click" the sound of the hammer pulling back only makes my thoughts richocet fast, danger, I'm in danger, act fast, fast, fast danger.

The cold touch of the metal against my forehead pushes all thouguts into place, as one hits top priority.

'Gun' as the word registers in my head, my right hand sweeps across shoving the muzzle away but keeping a grip on it as my left hand follows the same movement this time grabbing hold of the arm.

My left foot lashes out instinctively throwing the assaulter back as I spin the weapon out of his grip before adjusting it into mind as he lands on the floors.

I pull the trigger, "BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!".

The sounds would send chills down any person's spine... any normal person that is.

Something I no longer qualify as.

Hell, no one qualifies as a normal person these days.

Everything that was once seen as normal is now either dead or gone.

It all started when... well I can't say for sure when it started, from what I remember it came out of nowhere.

It was strange, no one expected it, first people began to disappear in San Fransisco, very few, like two each month, in different parts, no one thought different of it.

Then in about two months came the drop offs, the suprising part, the people had been dropped off at their homes, all safe.

Then, there were reports of people getting sick, very sick, then acting strange.

More people began to disappear, it got worse, people were being kidnapped from hospitals, train stations, stores, every where.

The worst part was they'd all return sick.

And then one month after, the first batch of the kidnapped died.

By the next week people were being quarantined, they thought it was an epidemic.

They weren't wrong there.

They cut off San Fransisco from the rest of the world, forcefully quarantined those who had come in contact with the sick people.

The people fought back, they rebelled, formed resistance, they believed the government was trying to hide something or trying to exterminate them, they didn't know why, but they had to fight.

It was a full blown war between the government and the residers of San Fransisco, it was bad, at least from what I had heard, I was in Seattle and only got the news, that was the only time Sam actually watched the news.

Then, it happened, they happened, Crazies.

They came from the first set of kidnapped people that's what the government claimed.

They earned the name because they weren't walkers like zombies, hell no, they were hunters mutated and contorted to hunt and kill prey, their brains still worked but it only told them what to hunt and what they could eat.

It was crazy, (excuse the pun) they cleared out the soldiers, they were fast, strong and wild, they battered their prey with their arms lashing out wildly, one could take out five men, and the wall around the state definitely could not hold them.

We were all scared knowing it would soon spread.

Then something happened.

Before they reached the wall, they all died, dropped dead.

We were suspicious, but after two weeks of no more, we all rejoiced, they decided to evacuate the surviving civilians.

We miscalculated.

In a month we found more, no one had thought to check the second batch of returnees, they came back, more this time, and it was contagious, though they weren't as strong or as fast or as viscious, but they spread faster, like a virus, and the walls had already been penetrated by their ancestors.

They spread out from San Fransisco to all other states, people reacted and got scared, were forced to survive and, well so were we.

As time went by the survival pushed people to frustration.

People went crazy and became worse than the Crazies, it wasn't easy to watch.

Fear pushed us to survive, survival pushed us to insanity, insanity pushed us to extinction.

From being eaten, to committing suicide, to getting shot or run over, the human race slowly vanished from the continent giving rise to a new canibalistic race.

It was the dawn of a new race, a new nation, a flesh eating nation, the land of Crazies.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Borders.

**Here's Chapter 1, enjoy.**

L.A.P.D. Precinct,

Los Angeles,

California,

10:15pm,

23/12/2016.

"Urgh! my head" the brunette boy groaned rubbing the back of his haired with a gloved hand, his navy blue collar shirt blood stained and dirt covered from lack of care his jeans in an even worse condition almost matching dirt black blocks of his cell.

"Oh, can it, you've only been here two days" an obviously annoyed cellmate exclaimed in a scarcely female as she sat back against the hardstone wall on a down of metal which served as a bed in a most relaxed and layed back manner, stretching the sleeves of her ash grey hoody.

"Where am I?" he asked, she seemed a bit familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen her.

"What the fuck do I look like a gps!" she retorted.

"You better watch your tone, cause I'm not in the mood for some prison hag" he said through gritted teeth.

"Shhh" she said as she rose, her black combat boots hit as she made for the cell doors which were made of steel with a face size opening at top.

"hey!, you" she yelled through the window of the large steel door to a female with cropped blonde hair who stood guard.

"Yeah you" she said in a calmer, somewhat seductive voice, as the guard pointed towards herself.

"C'mon don't be shy I can't hurt you" she drawing the guard towards her.

"Good, I something to tell you " she whispers causing the guard to lean closer.

"It's just ..."she said before grabbing grabbing the blonde by the hair and pulling her into a rough, forceful kiss.

"mmm...argh!"the blonde yelled pulling away from the kiss.

"sicko!" she she spat in a somewhat italian accent.

"It's pronounced psycho ... and don't flatter yourself you don't even taste nice I've seen door a better job ever heard of a toothbrush" the female cellmate retorted, sounding more insultive than disgusted.

"You must be fucking proud, we're in jail and the best you can offer is to make out with the guard, Bravo!" the brunette boy exclaimed in mock congratulations.

"Tsk...Tsk, you all think the same way, your minds are so fucked up you couldn't see a jailbreak if it hit you in the face" she said as she wrenched the door open.

"Woah!" he said in awe rising to his feet as she pulled out the key.

"How'd you..."he stuttered.

"Oldest trick in the book" she said walking out.

"What about th..."

"Her?" she said pointing in the direction of the blonde, whose limp body lay on the ground, jerking .

"While you were taking a two day nap I was working my ass off, working on that" she added stretching jeans clad legs.

"Wow, I ..." all he could utter before it all went black.

Airport,

Pheonix,

Arizona,

10:20pm.

"Cough!" she coughed loudly as she momentarily choked on the strange liquid.

"Urgh!, water" she said looking are the plastic bottle in utter disgust, before throwing it violently are the wall, where it burst, splashing vigorously over the blood coated walls of the large round room, which once served as the baggage claim area of the fairly large building which once stood as a place where planes come and to as they please...none of that luxury around anymore.

"Where's the booze when you need it?" she asked rehitorically, rising slowly as she reached for her two barrel shotgun.

"TINK!" it was a faint sound but it was enough for her instinct to kick in as she swiftly turned in the direction of the sound shotgun up and aiming, having faced hell in the hands of both humans and demons alike she was ready to kill anything that moved.

Speaking of moving, she had to do so, in order to catch up with the plane... first one in months, and her sharp senses picked it up, so she's following it.

There was a time when the only thing her senses were good for was hunting down "cute" boys... "cute" no such thing now, all we have are hard cruel men.

She was willing to put a bullet in the head of any man, having lost her virginty and

innocence to one a few years back.

A cruel smile played on her pink lips as she remembered the look on his face, the tears in her eyes and her fathers words "Be brave, shut close your eyes and squeeze".

That night she put a bullet through her assaulter's head . ... BANG!

Now, she didn't need Colonel Shay to tell her to pulled the trigger anymore, it's now instinct.

"BANG!" she reloaded, before sliding the weapon over her shoulder, taking one look at the target, she knew it was dead.

She turned and left, the night's cold winds blowing her long brown curls as she walked.

Clad in a black sleeveless top and dark blue jeans with matching converse, and a two barrel shotgun over her shoulder she followed the one that had left her this far... instinct.

Bushwell Plaza,

Seattle,

Washington,

10:30pm.

"That's the last" she said into the headset on her left ear,as she cleaned her blade on the on the blood covered body of the four legged beast, what once was a horse, with a severed head, her latest kill.

"BANG!" the sound was pretty close, causing her to flinch.

"No, that was the last" said her long haired partner, whose shoulder length hair had grown are least 3 inches longer.

The body of the creature jerked, then slumped beside her.

"You owe me a beer" he said into the headset as he climbed down the opening

which once served as an elevator shaft.

"Why don't you come down here and get it big boy" she replied flirtatiously.

"You guys should get a room" a guy with curly hair said into his headset, as he rougly kicked a door open swiftly darting inside.

"What's with you anyway, Robbie?"queried the long haired boy.

"Yeah, why so angry all the time?" the girl supported.

"I'm just tired and I need rest" Robbie said.

"You know, I am kinda tired" the brunette girl agreed, stiffling a yawn as she carelessly kicked the pre-decayed corpse.

Louisville,

Kentucky,

10:50pm.

The dust she left behind rose as high as the motorcycle as she rode through the dirt covered streets of Louisville, Kentucky, having cleared out Lexington the night before, the blonde rider headed southwest in the direction of a distress call.

The call was heard 3 months ago, but, she was still following its direction,why because the voice sounded familiar... two years back she would have been called crazy, but hope was all that was left.

She followed the voice, hoping to see a familiar face, the face of her best friend, she had grown tired of the faces of the psychotic undead and wanted to see a friendly face, she could have done anything, even travel all the way to Arizona.

She groaned as she heard the tired choking sound she had grown so use to...Crazies.

Reaching down to grab her rifle she noted her tank was almost empty. She pulled back, turning quickly, as she simultaneously drew back the hammer of her arm length burnside caliber.

"Wait!".

She fired.

He flinched as it whizzed past his right ear, the blood hit his face from the side.

"Aaaaaarg!" he screamed in blank fear as the creature's grotesque head landed on his left shoulder.

"S-s-sam?" he stuttered.

"Gibby!" she said in shock.

"S-sam I can't believe It's you" he said in a fit of delight "I mean it's not like I didn't expect you to survive and all, but..." he was interrupted by the feeling of smooth carved wood connecting with his cheek.

"Crunch!" it was the butt of the blonde haired girl's rifle, he could feel his jaw shift out of position as he fell.

"Where's Carly ?" she asked in a calm voice.

"S-sam I can explain" he mumbled with his hand under his chin.

"Where?" she queried with the gun pointed are his face.

"BANG!"

"FUCK!" she screamed in pain as she fell to one knee, the other having been shot.

She heard the cocking sound, and gripping her rifle she spun swiftly in the direction of the sound, and squeezed the trigger.

Her brownish-gold eyes flew wide as she looked at her wound in disbelief, it created a large gash in her left shoulder, "How could someone shoot so fast?" she thought to herself, she looked to him as she fell "Gibby?" calling for help.

In mere seconds he was across the road to her, a hand full of her ash blonde hair as she lay in his arms.

Sam rose wearily, using her motorcycle as an aid, as she looked over at Gibby, his head bent over as he clutched unto the other girl's body.

"She needs help" he said, looking up to Sam.

The blonde scoffs, looking over her wound "It's just a scratch she's lucky" she thought dusting her jeans and straightening her top as she got onto her motorcycle.

"Sam?" he calls out.

"Don't... just don't" she said, tears in her eyes as she started her engine an slowly began to ride off.

"Saaaamm!".

She rode faster, trying to block out the sound of his pleas, she shuts her eyes tight.

"Watch out!".

Her head whipped up and it happened.

The motorcycle somersaulted, Sam followed suite.

She rose her head to see the obstacle.

"Uuurgh! No" she said, her head dropping to the ground.

The boot clad feet stood before her.

"BANG!".

Abandoned Train station,

Omaha,

Nebraska,

11:20pm.

She was panting, tired and weary.

Her red velvet hair fell in a curtain over her face as she swayed from left to right in rythymic steps, watching her opponent with quick brown eyes, his body slacked, his movements were slow and undecided, his guard was down.

Noting these the redhead took the opportunity stepping forward, she cleverly lifted a clenched fist to meet his jaw causing him to step back.

She leaped skillfully into mid air, swiftly putting him down with a jumpkick to his chest, throwing herself into an aerial backflip as she landed.

She rose wearily and walked up to the man, who lay on his back.

She shut her eyes and turned away.

"BANG!".

She didn't pull the trigger she never did, the man went numb, it was the first time she had met him and also the last time she would meet him, like all her opponents.

She had seen this happen over a hundred times yet every time stung like new, causing her to go pale.

The winner had emerged and according to the laws of the sick people who run the games, the defeated is to be shot by one of the judges.

The fighting is done on the train tracks of the Omaha subway train station, it's darkened walls covered with dirt and blood from years of neglect, the stench brought tears to the eyes of any unaccustomed fighter, as it hurt the nose, the deafening sound of metal against metal echoed through the halls of the station, clashing with the animalistic sounds coming from the psychotic rebels causing a numbing effect to the ears.

The rebels were a body of deranged lunatics that existed in every city across the country in small bands each band led by equally deranged psycho.

Just for the fun of it, they kidnapped poor souls and turned them into toys, forcing them to fight to the death, and making them run through obstacle courses.

The rails were used as ramps, rings, and sometimes tracks for races during which they sometimes deployed the trains to go after their runners.

In their canibalistic nature, they had grown immune to all forms of compassion and emotions alike.

The redhead was led back to her appointed cage through the dark, dirty and noisy halls of the underground station as fellow prisoners tried to grab at her, and others called for help, this was common to every cell.

Except one, it had only one occupant who never, even came close to the opening in the door, it just stood in the middle of the small cell, rumors said it was a man, some said it was an empty room, truth was it was never opened until all other prisoners were caged and secure.

**That makes one Chapter, please read on and please review.**


End file.
